


ASStatic

by nickelnomore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bokuto in Kuroo's underwear, Bokuto's ass, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just a self-indulgent fic about Bokuto's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASStatic

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Bokukuro fics out there for me so I decided to write one. About Bokuto's lovely ass, because if you haven't noticed, Bokuto's ass is _magnificent_. Also, thanks [IvyS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyS/pseuds/IvyS) for helping me check my work and listening to me moan about how perfect Bokuto's butt is. Because it really is. It's so perfect. 
> 
> Look at me starting off my New Year with haikyuu smut! (I'm going to sin so much this year you have no idea)

Bokuto has a _very_ nice ass; the pale, supple mound of flesh that Kuroo was hard pressed into sinking his teeth in. He could wax poetic about the goodness that was this glorious ass, could fondle and worship it for days. 

 

Which was why it came as no surprise when Kuroo, all worn out from practice, reached home and came to a stop outside the kitchen —

 

because Bokuto was clad in _nothing_ but Kuroo’s underwear. 

 

The underwear that his teammates made as a joke in his third year of high school. The one that was the shade of his uniform with the word ‘NEKOMA’ printed on the back in white. The one that is stretched taut across Bokuto’s backside and the one that looks obscenely good against Bokuto’s pale skin. 

 

Kuroo gulped, and eyes that were previously drooped in weariness widened a fraction before turning predatory. He stalked towards Bokuto, bag slipping off his shoulder and landing with a silent thump. Kuroo’s pretty glad that Bokuto was distracted enough humming a tuneless sound to not hear him, because it made sliding up behind him that much easier, his awakening erection pressing snugly against the cleft of his best friend’s ass. 

 

The semi-naked teen jolted with a start, but relaxed when he felt familiar hands circling his waist and an even more familiar hardness grinding against him. 

 

Bokuto grinned and rolled his hips, revelling in the deep groan Kuroo elicited. 

 

“Oho, and what do we have here?” 

 

Kuroo sighed, thumping his head on Bokuto’s shoulder while his hips continued rolling. Many times a day Kuroo questions his decision to live with this cheeky little brat, but then he comes home to Bokuto lounging on the couch looking all cuddly and soft and pretty much the only thing he can think to do then is melt into Bokuto’s warm embrace. Of course, the occasional times when he returns to the apartment to his counterpart getting all hot and heavy by himself is pretty great too. Especially since sex with Bokuto always leaves him sated and blissed out. 

 

Doesn’t mean he’s any less infuriating when he wants to be though. 

 

“Dude, why’re you wearing my underwear?” is what Kuroo says, but the way his hands slide to cup Bokuto’s cock through the cloth is enough for Bokuto to know that he doesn’t really mind. 

 

Bokuto bites his lips and tries to act coy but he soon guffaws, eyes twinkling with hidden mischief. “You say it like you mind, Tetsu, but we both know you think this is one of my best ideas yet.”

 

“You’re right, it is one of your better ones.” 

 

Bokuto grins, all child like and filled with happiness from being praised and turns around to give Kuroo a kiss. Kuroo feels the smile against his lips and the whispered “Welcome home” together. 

 

x

 

Later on, when Kuroo finally manages to drag Bokuto into their bedroom, he pushes him unceremoniously into bed and crawls towards Bokuto in what he hopes is sexy — although, that ship sailed a long time ago when they had dick wars in high school. 

 

Kuroo’s palms run up along Bokuto’s flank and stops right at his chest, his thumbs flicking against Bokuto’s nipples till they harden. Bokuto’s breath hitches when Kuroo replaces his thumb with his mouth, suckling on the sensitive nubs and nipping small love bites around them. He can’t stop touching Bokuto, can’t stop peppering him in little kisses and kitten licks. Kuroo slides up Bokuto’s body till he’s face to face with the man himself, breaths out a ‘hi’ which the other returns and proceeds to lick his way into his mouth. 

 

Bokuto’s mouth was warm and soft, like the rest of him, and Kuroo could spend _hours_ just kissing this beautiful boy beneath him. Kissing Bokuto was like coming home through a new route — the action familiar but the feeling different. He was childlike innocence and mischief wrapped in a blanket of smokin’ hot. His kisses varied and they always made you crave _more, more,_ _more._

 

Kuroo let his hands explore the expanse of Bokuto’s body, allowed his hips to grind down against Bokuto’s erection while simultaneously ravishing his lips. Bokuto gasped, lips dislodging from Kuroo, and Kuroo, well, Kuroo’s dick grew harder when he saw how kissed-swollen Bokuto’s lips were, saw how a pink flush rode high on his cheeks and down his chest. This, coupled with Bokuto’s normally bright, gold flecked eyes glazed over in lust was enough to diminish whatever fatigued Kuroo had left over from the week of work. 

 

Kuroo sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief when his dick was no longer pressing against the zipper. There was a wet spot on his boxers which Bokuto’s eyes zeroed in on, and Kuroo, having noticed this, allowed a lazy smirk to grace his face. 

 

“Kou, turn around,” Kuroo breathes out while shucking off his jeans, “cause you’re in for a treat tonight.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes light up at the implication, and eagerly chirps out a “Mmkay!” before turning around and wiggling his ass, much like a puppy does when they wag their tail. Kuroo barks out a laugh and shakes his head with a fond look, half wondering if he should feel exasperated or aroused at the spectacular ass that has been practically shoved in his face. 

 

He settles for aroused when Bokuto whines at the lack of action and pushes back against the hands that are cupping his ass. Kuroo gives one good squeeze and lets go, pulling down the underwear that has been hiding the treasure this whole time. Bokuto hisses as his cock springs out and hits his abs after the sensitive head rubs against the fabric, and looks down to see his dick already leaking precum steadily into the sheets. 

 

Bokuto jolts in surprise though, when all of a sudden, he feels Kuroo’s warm palms spreading his cheeks and blowing warm air into his hole. He shivers, when he feels Kuroo nuzzling his butt and _ouch —_

 

“Did you just bite my ass?” Bokuto turns his head back to stare incredulously at Kuroo who just shrugs innocently at him. Bokuto’s next sentence is cut off by a moan when Kuroo dives back in and delivers a long, broad, lick up his crack. 

 

“Te- Tetsu, don’t tease,” Bokuto chokes out when Kuroo only gives lick after lick, but never once pushing into that tight ring of muscle. Bokuto fists his fingers around the sheets, frustrated beyond belief and hips constantly rocking back into Kuroo, desperate for something, _anything._

 

Bokuto’s breath hitches every time Kuroo’s tongue catches against the rim of his entrance, but he’s left whining in disappointment when what he hopes for doesn’t come true. He’s so hard, and he’s desperate for release; his dick an angry shade of red, but Kuroo has always loved eating him out — what with the way tremors rock through his body and breathy moans escaping his mouth. It’s got to do with his ass, he knows, and Bokuto wasn’t about to deny his boyfriend the opportunity to rim him to his heart’s content, especially with how pleasurable it was, but God help him, if Kuroo wasn’t gonna do anything anytime soon, he was gonna do it himself. 

He was just contemplating the merits of reaching down and jerking himself off when Kuroo finally licks into his entrance. Bokuto moans long and deep, eyes rolling back and lets his hip tilt instinctually towards Kuroo’s talented mouth. Kuroo picks up the pace soon enough and begins alternating between licking and sucking and Bokuto becomes a **mess.**

 

The soft, breathy, mewls that leave Bokuto’s mouth spur Kuroo into action — he presses a finger into Bokuto’s hole, and fucks him with it till the gold-eyed boy is begging for more. Kuroo adds another finger and crooks them, knuckles knocking against each other on the edge of painful when Bokuto clenches around them tightly at the light brush against his prostate. 

 

“Tets- Tetsurou, p-please just _fuck me_ already!” 

 

Well, since he begged so nicely. 

 

Kuroo mentally discards the idea to tease his boyfriend a while more, and tears off his underwear so that he can lube his cock up. Kuroo lines his erection up and without any warning, thrusts fully into Bokuto, who cries out at the penetration. The sting in his ass was bordering pain and pleasure and felt so amazing, he couldn't help but push back instinctively whenever Kuroo snapped his hips forward. Bokuto has his hands fisted around the pillow before him, head hanging as thrust after thrust brought him closer to completion. 

 

He could feel Kuroo’s steady movements become erratic, his grip on Bokuto’s hips getting tighter with each forward rock of his hips. Kuroo leaned down, latching his lips onto the sensitive spot on Bokuto’s neck while simultaneously slipping one hand around so that his hand enveloped his cock. The push and pull of his hand, coupled with the biting was enough to push Bokuto over the edge and he came with a groan, hot, white fluid spilling across Kuroo’s fingers. With a few more thrusts, Kuroo was coming with a shout as well, seed filling Bokuto’s ass. 

 

x

 

It took a while before they came down from their high, breaths coming out in harsh pants and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Both Kuroo and Bokuto had collapsed when they finished, right into the wet spot nonetheless, but they were both sated and couldn’t care less about where they were lying on. 

 

“We’d still need a bath later anyway,” Bokuto reasoned and the hum of affirmation and a grown man wrapping his arms around him were all the response he got. 

 

Bokuto grinned when snores came from the man around him, and buried his face in Kuroo’s mess of a hair. 

 

“ _Mission accomplished_ ,” was the last thought Bokuto had before he drifted off to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be much appreciated! Also do check out my tumblr at [heichofied](http://www.heichofied.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
